


Say My Name

by boistarus



Series: Saberhagen Apartment [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Comedy, Fluff, M/M, ghost - Freeform, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29579571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boistarus/pseuds/boistarus
Summary: Minseok has a thing for the busker he sees every day through the window of his shared apartment with Chanyeol, but after living for hundreds of years, his flirting game is so not on point.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Series: Saberhagen Apartment [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173068
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: EXO Bakery - 2021





	Say My Name

**Author's Note:**

> A part of the Saberhagen Apartment Series, written for the exohome4u fest, is based on the prompt: Ticket#007.

_Mark your calendar as we invite the humans, spirits, and demonic babies to a night to remember!_

Welcome to the Living and the Dead (LATD) Annual Party, hosted to spread the gospel and blessings of Jesus Christ. Saberhagen Apartment houses them on Christmas-eve every year. The apartment booms with loud music, humans blending in with the spirits and the undead as they dress in costumes and hide their faces under masks. 

Minseok too, is dressed in his fancy garments from the 1800s. Striped black and white suit, paired with a heavy coat- this was the it-all back then. He never skipped on these parties even before he died. He is the star of the parties at the apartment, and the crown for this year is going to be his. He smoothes out his coat before running his fingers through his hair, arranging them in a mop of spikes.

“When was the last time you did your laundry, Minseok?” Chanyeol shows up right next to his door, smoothing out his purple silk shirt. 

“Why? What’s so wrong with not doing laundry once in a while?” Minseok whips his head around, disgust on his face at the sight of Chanyeol’s nipples through the shirt as the male hovers over him. He doesn’t need to see another man's chest. His housemate ignores the look, touching the ghost’s tie. “They're dusty, and look, right here,” Chanyeol pauses, bringing his hands to fix the shorter male’s collar. “Why are there green stains on them?”

Minseok shrugs the hands off quickly, squinting his eyes with disbelief at Chanyeol’s words. “This is fashion.”

“Was, this was fashion.”

“You wouldn’t know anything. I have been alive for years, and I would know what fashion is, you poser.”

Perhaps, Chanyeol was right, or maybe; it is the right time to be blaming Chanyeol for wearing that silk shirt because now, no one cares to turn an eye in his direction. Who could take his eyes off such a tall, fit man like Chanyeol who, quote-unquote, is very well-dressed for a party? He is quickly thrown away to the side without a single glance. The night is beginning to scream boring.

Minseok leans back, loosening his tie and letting his hair unfurl even more. The view on the rooftop changes every few decades. It has been a while since he has been out of his unit to admire the view. 

Well, the window from the living room has enough of a view he wants to be seeing most of the time. Minseok peers down, eyeing his dangling feet off the edge before he makes up the lit sign of the local bookshop right in front of Saberhagen. He remembers the busker singing to his heart's content until the owner kicked him off his property. 

Should he help out?

No, he doesn’t even know the human’s name. It’s a shame. Minseok has really taken a liking to the male’s face. Throwing his head to the back, the undead chugs down on the last shot of his booze, crushing the plastic cup in his hand, and tosses it behind his shoulder. He closes his eyes for a few seconds, taking in a deep breath of the cold winter air before scooting off the edge, ready to head back inside.

The door to the rooftop slams open, and Minseok doesn’t know why he’s hiding in the shadow.

“Father, by the time you hear about this.” Minseok sucks in a breath. “I, Kim Jongdae, will be gone. There’s no reason to stay, but I’ll do it once the party ends. I can’t have Baekhyun cleaning up my mess again.”

Was Baekhyun’s friend planning to jump off the building?

Minseok’s toes curl in his shoes as he gets closer, a little bit closer, and as he nears to the other male, he is inches smaller, piercing eyes and a black fur for a coat. Mimicking a cat, his movements are languid as he jumps up the half brick wall, letting out a gasp with a tinge of excitement in his voice. 

The moon drops right into his lap.

“Why the sullen look on your face?”

The boy turns his head, a surprised look paints across his face before a tinge of a smile appears on his lips, fingers curling into the other’s fur. Minseok curls closer. Busking boy does have excellent hands. “Oh, it’s only you, Saberhagen.”

“Wrong, boy.” 

The boy’s eyes grow wider, and he quickly hops off the edge, dusting off his pants. “Sorry, buddy. The roof is yours.”

“Jongdae, is it?” Minseok peers closer, getting off the railing as well. “Were you trying to jump off?”

Jongdae scrunches his nose in distaste, and he shakes his head. “No. I was gonna leave town.”

“NO!” Minseok roars as his spirit floats towards the male, getting into his personal space. Jongdae quickly swats him away, taking a few steps backward. “I mean, no.” 

“I can help you, come on. Just say my name three times, and I can be your Santa for the night.”

“No, I don’t need your help.” Jongdae brows furrow deeper. “All I want is for my father to accept my dreams.

Minseok curls his fist and presses it against his chest. “I feel you. You don’t like your dad. I don’t like my mom. My mom didn’t support me too. She’s a demon. She’s a literal demon. She was like, ‘Get a job, why is your hair purple? I should have left you like your father.’”

The ghost peers over towards the busker, who stares at him with pity. Minseok quickly turns away, chuckling nervously. It backfired.

“The point is, we could help each other out. You could use a buddy who can solve your problem, no?”

Jongdae turns his back towards the ghost, ready to leave the roof. “Go ahead, and leave the town, but that won’t stop him.” Minseok’s voice grows louder as he nears the male, flapping his wings. The human quickly turns his gaze away, turning on his heels and heading back to the railing, trying to ignore the ghost that has shifted into a bat.

“Here, you got a solid plan B option. I could bring your daddy so much pain, all you gotta do is say my name.”

“Come on, man. To interfere with the living, you need to say my name three times in a row. It isn’t so bad of a contract, no?” The bat circles around the human before shifting back to be on his two feet, curling his fingers around Jongdae’s shoulder.

“But I don’t know your name,” Jongdae sighs, shrugging off the hands on his shoulders. “It’s Minseok.” 

“Okay,” Jongdae replies with a sigh before scooting himself back on the railing, crossing his legs together. “Minseok.”

“Yes.”

“Minseok.”

“Yes!”

“M— “

“Yes, yes, yes!” Minseok roars as his eyes come to a shut. The night is turning out better than he expected. He meets the busker he has his eyes on for days, sort of is having an impromptu date with him, and possibly getting rid of his dad as well. He might end up getting married before six in the morning.

“Maybe next time.”

“What?”

Jongdae shrugs before he focuses his attention back on the ghost, leaning on his hands. “You’re a stand-up bro, I’ll think about your offer, let you know. Just because I’m young doesn’t mean I’m an easy mark, Minseok.”

“Are you teasing me right now?” Minseok questions, baffled at how different the male sitting right in front of him is. Jongdae slides off the railing, coming closer to the ghost. “Aren’t you so smart?”

“Oh, I see what’s going on. You think I’m a quack,” Minseok glares in the human’s direction. Jongdae raises his brow, his lips fall for a second before he quickly pulls into a smile. “That’s not the first issue. I barely know you. It’s a flattering offer, but I’d like to know who I’m working with. Are you like on Yelp?" 

“The nerve!” Minseok heaves, clenching onto the male’s collar by force when Jongdae reaches for his phone inside the pocket of his jeans, only to slip into the human’s arm. Jongdae stares straight into his eyes, the same satirical smile on his face. The male’s arm is around his hip, and the more Minseok leans away, the lower Jongdae follows after, and Minseok has to grasp onto the male’s shirt to stop himself from falling. 

“I don’t need your help, Minseok, because I think I found a reason to stay in town. If you’re not on Yelp, are you at least on Tinder?”

**Author's Note:**

> I had plenty of fun writing this so much, and I hope you enjoy it too! The song that inspires this part is, Say My Name, sung by Alex Brightman in the Beetlejuice The Musical. Give it a listen if you do feel like it!


End file.
